Aurora
}} Aurora (オーロラ Ōrora) was a Dragon known as The Ice Dragon (氷竜 Kōriryū) and The Ice Dragon Queen (氷竜女王 Kōriryū Kuīnzu)'' and she was the mother of Ruko and foster of mother of Nagisa Tatsuki. Appearance Aurora is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has Ice blue, light blue, and dark blue which appears to be covered in fur similar to animals. Her feet resemble paws as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat round. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. Personality Aurora seems to enjoy spending time with her foster daughter, She is supportive, motherly and loving, and will always help and guide and teach Nagisa anything she could. She loves to tease her foster daughter whenever she has the chance. She was sadden that she had to seal Nagisa's memories and magic away in order to protect her. Aurora is a very humble Dragon who has very positive emotions towards humans. History Over four hundred years ago, Aurora was present during the Dragon King Festival, and was acquainted with and . Additionally, Aurora, like many other Dragons, had her soul stolen from her by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left her weakened and half-dead. Some time after this, Aurora would find and raise a human girl named Nagisa Tatsuki, and teach her signature Lost Dragon Slayer Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Aurora trained Nagisa and when the time came, she, along with five other Dragons, sealed her soul inside her Slayer foster child's body with the Dragon Soul Technique for several reasons: one was to prevent Nagisa from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia by creating antibodies to prevent the Dragonification process; and the other was to allow Aurora's wounded soul time to heal by absorbing Ethernano so that she could reemerge and defeat Acnologia once and for all, like the other Dragons planned to do. Synopsis Magic and Abilities [[Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (NightShade2K18)|'Ice Dragon Slayer Magic']] (氷の滅竜魔法 ''Kōri no Metsuryū Mahō): Aurora's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of basic Ice she taught this Magic to Nagisa. Aurora uses her Magic in the same manner as Nagisa: for various puropes; she shoots out large breaths of Ice in an effort to freeze a vast area or damage her opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using her ice to empower her strikes. *[[Ice Dragon's Roar|'Ice Dragon's Roar']] (氷竜の咆哮 Kōriryū no Hoko): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Aurora has shown the ability to use her Ice in the form of an attack coming from her mouth. *[[Ice Dragon's Iron Fist|'Ice Dragon's Iron Fist']] (氷竜鉄の拳 Kōriryū no Tekken): Aurora’s fists are engulfed in spiraling Ice, increasing the power of her punches. The spiraling Ice gives her punches propulsive damage. *[[Ice Dragon's Claw|'Ice Dragon's Claw']] (氷竜の鉤爪 Kōriryū no Zangeki):'' With her hands engulfed in Ice, Aurora swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing streams of ice that can cut through stone or metal. *[[Ice Dragon's Shield|'Ice Dragon's Shield']] (氷竜のシールド ''Kōriryū no Shīrudo): Aurora barricades herself within a barrier of Ice that deflects almost any attack. She can propel the barrier outward to send nearby foes flying. *'Ice Dragon's Aura '(氷竜Tクイーンズ霊気 Kōriryū Ōra): Aurora can release and surround herself in/with her Ice magic for defensive and/or offensive purposes, auras may also give her enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *'Ice Dragon's Bomb' (氷竜クイーンズ爆弾 Kōriryū Bakudan): Aurora can release it by forming Ice and must balance her magic in her mouth, shape it into a sphere releasing it in a large, destructive, blast. [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']] (念話 Terepashī): Aurora is able to make use of this form of Magic, allowing her to communicate with Nagisa telepathically. (魂竜の術 Konryū no Jutsu): Aurora uses this ability to conceal her soul and Magic Power inside the body of her foster daughter Nagisa, which preserves her life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. Flight: Being a Dragon, Aurora possesses the ability to fly through the air using her wings Immense Speed: Aurora can travel at immense speeds; appearing as a speck at distances measuring in the kilometers, within mere seconds. Immense Strength: Aurora has enough physical strength to fight on par with and sometimes overpower other Dragons. Her overwhelming physical strength is one of the essential factors as to why she was proclaimed The Ice Dragon Queen by her kin. Immense Durability: Aurora has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon (the self-proclaimed Dragon Queen) with not so much as a single cut or bruise. However, some fights against her more powerful foes sometimes resulted in minor injuries. Stats Category:Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Original Character